That Damn SamuRai
by jetstreamd.sparky
Summary: Raiden gets himself stuck in a rather... sticky situation... with the world's famous Brazilian wind; Jetstream Sam..! - Authour's Note: This isn't gonna be like a long story or anything. Each chapter is gonna be a new short story with new encounters. They might make references to previous chapters, but they're all short stories. Nothing long and ongoing.
1. That Damn SamuRai - Pt 1

That Damn SamuRai -One Shot

"Gah!" He yelled, being shoved and pinned up against a wall, a red blade run through his abdomen. His right eye was glistening in the light as it glared up to meet the gaze of his enemy's eye. Jetstream Sam.

Raiden scoffed and wriggled in Sam's grip a little bit, unable to move, "Just what do you want, Jetstream Sam?!" he growled, "I'm sick of these mind games you keep playing with me..!"

Sam just smirked as he leaned his mouth close to Raiden's ear and muttered softly, "I'm capable of anything, Jack. I want to show you a good time... Loosen up, Jack, it won't hurt... for long."

Raiden looked confused, "What do you m-" he was cut off mid sentence by Sam's lips being pressed against Raiden's mouth. Raiden just stood there, pierced by Sam's blade and being kissed all at the same time. He stood there, taking the scene in and wondering why it was happening the way that it was. 'I have a wife and kids. Wh-What's happening?'

His face grew red as he pushed Sam back and kicked him, sliding the Murasama blade out of his abdomen. He groaned in pain, removing the blade and standing in an almost lifeless and limp position. Sam clicked his tongue, "You know, you're not in any position to fight back, Jack. Just accept your true nature. Accept your normal, and it will all be fun for the both of us."

Raiden lunged at Sam with both High Frequency blades, but Sam easily dodged. He became unarmed in a few easy blows, leaving Raiden completely open to attack number two. Sam went to uppercut Raiden, and made contact. He grabbed Sam's arm before he flew backwards from the force of the punch, dragging Sam along a little bit and they both fell on the ground.

Raiden was quick to make the first move, rolling Sam over on his back and sitting on top of him, straddling his chest. Raiden lowered his head and kissed Sam roughly, trying to assert dominance. He would win this fight no matter the cost. He didn't come this far to lose to a kissing match of all things. Sam and Raiden spend hours kissing one another, trying to one up the other with talent.

"It seems we've come to a draw, pretty boy." Sam taunted.

"Your words don't bother me, Samurai." Raiden replied.

"Well, whatever the case, we still reached a stalemate. Perhaps we can meet up here Tomorrow for a re-match, eh?" Sam suggested.

"...Sure, but I won't go easy on you next time, Sam." Raiden asserted dominance once again.

They both separated and went their own separate ways.

"That was an odd display of affection I never thought I would witness between two male cyborgs." LQ-84i said in confusion.

"Don't question it." Raiden's face was flushed in embarrassment.


	2. That Damn SamuRai - Pt 2

That Damn SamuRai part 2

 **nsfw**

"I didn't expect it to hurt this much... S-Sam... I don't think you did it right." Raiden complained.

"No, this is what it looks like in all the books. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Sam tried to calm Raiden down, his work proved worthless, though.

"Dammit, Sam! It hurts!"

"Fine, then you do me." Sam pulled out and pointed to the floor, "Lie down."

"But"

"DO IT."

Raiden didn't argue and immediately lied down on his back. Sam straddled Raiden, holding his member to easily guide it into Sam's hole. Once he got the tip in, it was easy gliding from here on out. Obviously, though, he lubed it up so it could go in easily. Sam put on a tough face and took it like a man, not like the little bitch Raiden is.

Raiden gasped as he watched Sam from this angle, shocked by what all he was seeing. He didn't know how to take it. He didn't know what to think but-GOD it felt so GOOD! Way better than any pussy he's had before. Fuck that shit, oh man-SAM you're so damn good, ahh!

Raiden was subconciously shouting out loud, "Oh GOD Sam, you're-so-so hot! Ahh, so good s-so g-good, Aahhhnnnmmm!~" Raiden began to buck in Sam's ass while Sam grinded himself against Raiden's horny body. Sam smirked as he was to be the tough dominant one here. He let out a few moans here and there, but nothing compared to the ecstacy filled lustful moans escaping Raiden's mouth. Sam couldn't help but laugh, which turned into a moan.

Raiden bucked a few more times and covered his face with his hands, "I-I'm... S-Sam I-I'm C-Cumm-Cumming!" he shouted, bucking hard into Sam's ass, causing Sam to shout with Raiden, "J-Jack!" "S-SAM!" they both shouted with extremely pleasure filled moans as they made the other cum with them. Sam's seed sprayed all over Raiden's body as Raiden's seed spurted all through the insides of Sam's ass, spraying so much that it all sprayed out of his ass, too.

Sam fell limp on top of Raiden, after pulling out. The both of them lay there, panting and trying to catch their breath the best they can.

"Sam-1, Raiden-0" Sam taunted Raiden.

Raiden just groaned, curling up in Sam's arms, "Shut up." he whispered.

The two of them soundly fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
